


The Truth Is In The Cookies

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Bus era, Canon Divergent, Cookies, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, MCU Kink Bingo, Shenanigans, Truth Serum, biscuits - Freeform, handjob, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma probably shouldn't have left cookies unattended on her desk in the presence of both Fitz and Skye. But maybe, they both should have stopped to wonder why she would have such delicious cookies in the lab in the first place. A truth serum season one AU set at some point between 1x07 and 1x15.Written for the square Truth Serum for MCU Kink Bingo.





	The Truth Is In The Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @LibbyWeasley who continues to be the best beta ever <3

"Oh, cookies!"

"No no no no no, don't touch that, Skye!" Fitz cried out, grabbing the young woman's hand before she had the time to bring the biscuit to her lips, and putting it back on the plate on Jemma's desk. It wasn't like her to keep food out in the open in the middle of the lab and he knew better than to get tempted so easily.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Skye cried out indignantly.

"It's probably those sugar-free gluten-free biscuits she baked two days ago. They're absolutely disgusting! Trust me you don't want to eat one of those."

"Oh..." she simply let out before bending forward until her face was only an inch from the plate. She breathed in deeply. "They smell pretty nice though," she said, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. He squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"I've been fooled before, you know…"

They always _smelled_ nice.

"Well, I'm adventurous and absolutely starving," she replied, shrugging, before grabbing a biscuit and taking a careful bite.

"Oh my god!" She mumbled over a mouthful of it.

"Ah see? Told you it'd be aw—"

"It's amapfing!" she cut him off.

"What?!"

"It's—" she swallowed. "It's amazing! Chocolate chips and far from being sugar-free. And not the same ones you had. They're still warm," she said, chuckling, before taking another big bite of it.

"You're taking the piss, aren't you? You still think you owe me one after that licence plate prank, right?" Fitz asked, eyeing the plate even more suspiciously. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Of course I owe you one, but I'll find something much bigger to take my revenge than tasteless cookies!" Fitz took a cautious step forward. "Oh come on, don't be such a baby! I wouldn't eat it if it was that bad!"

He groaned and finally grabbed a biscuit from the plate. He took a small bite of it and his suspicious expression soon turned into a big smile as he immediately took another bite, before thinking better of it and putting the rest of the biscuit completely into his mouth. "Faf's really good!" he said, spitting out crumbs as he did, and Skye looked at him with a mix of disgust and amusement as she took another biscuit from the plate.

"It's weird though, she never lets me have biscuits in the lab," Fitz noted as he took another one, which he quickly ate in two bites before reaching for a third one. Skye shrugged.

"Maybe she's on her period, I get mad sugar cravings when I have mine."

"Nah, it's not for another two weeks," he said, shaking his head.

"How do you know that?"

"Our agendas have been synchronized since the Academy, and the last time she cried in front of that puppy commercial was about two weeks ago."

Skye chuckled as she reached for another biscuit.

"You two are such an old married couple."

"Also, her boobs get bigger so it's easy to—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jemma cut him off as she entered the room.

Hopefully she didn't hear what he had been saying. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into him to say something like that out loud.

"Stealing from your stash," Skye replied matter of factly as she tried to discreetly put the biscuit she had in her hand back on the plate.

"Skye!" Fitz admonished before shrugging and turning to Jemma. "But yeah, totally stealing. We thought you wouldn't be back for a while. Serves you right for always lecturing me about sweets and how it's unsafe and unsanitary to have food in the lab," he replied, saying the last words in an exaggerated English accent and squeaky tone of voice.

Jemma shook her head in annoyance.

"Wait, why am I saying all that?" he added, realizing that he would have normally tried to make up some kind of bullshit about his blood sugar being low while being caught red handed.

"I know why," Jemma said with a stern expression. "That's because you just ingested some of my modified formula based on sodium thiopental and you're—" 

"What?" Skye cut her off.

"Truth serum," Fitz provided for her.

"Coulson asked me to find a way to make it edible so that undercover agents could slip it to their targets more easily. Biscuits were a first try, I had to add extra sugar to hide the bitter taste of thiopentone but I think it's not so bad. Of course, _I_ tested the thiopentone free version of them," she finished, giving them both a disappointed look that heavily reminded Fitz of how Professor Weaver had looked at him when he set the lab on fire during their first year at the Academy. And that made him look down at his feet just the same.

He was about to apologize —or rant about how she shouldn't leave such things unattended and without a warning on her desk, he hadn't decided yet— when he realized that maybe he shouldn't be talking at all. There were too many things turning over in his head these days that he couldn't let out in front of her. He gave a careful glance back up at her and knew immediately that it was a mistake. Oh my God, he thought. What if I end up telling her how much I want to kiss her when she wears that lipstick? And she's wearing that blouse again and— he looked up once more —oh fuck, I can see her nipples now. I need to get out of here immediately.

"Oh fuck!" Skye let out. "And how long is that nightmare going to last? Isn't there an antidote you can give us or something?"

"No antidote. You're going to have to wait until it wears off. How many did you eat?" Jemma replied with a loud sigh.

"I had three, Skye had two," Fitz replied without hesitation and Jemma shook her head once more.

"Oh honestly, Fitz!"

"What? They're really good, not the like those awful biscuits you had the other day!"

"What? you didn't like my gluten free biscuits?"

"They looked like cardboard and tasted even worse," he replied matter of factly.

He regretted it immediately, though, when he saw the look on Jemma's face. She looked sincerely hurt and Fitz felt horrible. He could deal with the disappointment, after all it _was_ childish to eat those biscuits, but he couldn't stand to hurt her when she always meant so well. He took a few steps forward and reached for her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I know you mean well and your cooking usually is a delight. I would die for your prosciutto mozzarella sandwich, you know that, right? I'm-I hate seeing you sad and I never want to hurt you. You're my favorite person in the world and you mean everything to—"

"Alright!" she cut him off. "That's alright, Fitz, I believe you, don't worry, really."

She was blushing adorably and it only made him want to kiss her even more. Since the Chitauri virus had almost killed her, something had shifted in the way he saw his best friend. At first, he'd almost managed to convince himself it was just the fear of losing her. But no. The feeling had remained and only grew stronger with time. She truly was everything to him and he didn't think he could have survived if she hadn't. And then, he'd also started having thoughts that were less romantic and more hormone induced: her lips, her neck when she wore her hair in a ponytail, the way her skinny jeans hugged her— Bloody hell, he really had to leave!

"How long is this going to last?" Skye asked again with a wide smile, not sounding so panicked anymore. "Cause I totally love it, I never had a single boyfriend say something so sweet and I want to know what else he has to say."

"Skye!" Jemma hissed, putting her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment.

Great. He'd disappointed her, hurt her and now he'd also embarrassed her.

"Really, Fitz looks too much like a puppy for me, but he'd be perfect for you. Your babies would be tiny and smart and adorable with curly hair, and British accents and—"

"Skye!" Jemma and Fitz cried out at the same time.

"You're in for at least three hours I think," Jemma said, coming back to the main topic, then turned to Fitz while visibly trying to avoid looking into his eyes. "Maybe longer for you, Fitz."

"This is going to be a lot of fun!" the young woman said, grinning.

"No, Skye. It won't be!" Jemma snapped with her disappointed mom tone again. "You're both going to your respective bunks and staying there until it's worn off. Even though you two are idiots, I won't let anyone take advantage of the situation, including yourselves and me."

"Of course you won't because you're so bloody perfect!" Fitz let out and he hoped the tone of his voice didn't sound as dreamy as it did in his head.

"Oh come on, Jemma, just five more minutes!" Skye insisted, pouting.

"No!" Jemma and Fitz replied in unison.

-0-0-0-

Jemma quickly led them to their bunks and they, thankfully, didn't cross paths with Coulson, May or Ward. They left a pouting Skye at her door with the instruction not to leave her bunk until Jemma said she could, and one of the water bottles Jemma had picked up from their lab fridge.

Jemma unlocked the door to Fitz's bunk then, and went in after him.

"At least, we know my modified formula is highly efficient," Jemma said as she turned on the light. "That almost makes it up to Coulson for rendering yourselves useless for the rest of the day," she added and Fitz blushed. Not only because she was right that they'd both acted stupidly, and were lucky there was no urgent mission that needed them to be in the field at the moment, but also because having her in his tiny bunk now that his feelings for her had changed felt very different than it did before.

Fitz could could only nod as he remained standing next to his bed, too afraid he might let something slip out if he opened his mouth again. Jemma turned around and he thought her smile was a little fond as she looked at him.

"Here," she said, putting the opened bottle of water in his hands. "Drink. It might help eliminate the toxins."

He took a few gulps and resumed staring at her, probably looking as much like a confused puppy as he felt. She shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders to force him to sit on the bed, and then pushed at his shoulders again.

"Come on, lie down," she said when he resisted, his brows furrowed in confusion. "You should probably try to sleep until it's worn off."

As he reluctantly lifted his legs to lie on his side, Jemma went foraging for something at the end of his bed, in the tiny bit of free space between the bed and the small table attached to the wall that the people who designed this plane had the audacity to call a desk. Jemma bent forward to reach for something and he could almost feel his eyes jump out of their socket like a cartoon character.

"Please don't do that, Jem, your arse in those tight jeans are giving me very not friendly ideas!" he let out, putting his hand in front of his mouth like it could stop the words from reaching her ears.

"Fitz!" she shrieked. Her face was a lovely shade of pink and she looked positively embarrassed but there was also the ghost of a smile on her face. Hopefully she'd be nice enough to take it as a compliment since he couldn't control his mouth at the moment, and never talk about it anymore.

"That's not all I see in you of course," he added, like whatever else he had to say would make it better. Apparently, that substance not only forced him to tell the truth, it also compelled him to speak everything that crossed his mind. "I mean yeah, I've thought about sucking on your nipples every time you wear that blouse and it's cold enough for them to show through the fabric but—"

She looked down, horrified, and promptly put her hands over her breasts in a way that did nothing to stop all those properly scandalous scenarios going on in his brain.

"See, just like that. It's not even that cold here, you're really quite sensitive."

"Yeah, just sensitive…" she replied, turning around, then probably remembering his bit about her arse and choosing to sit on the side of the bed instead as she put the blanket she must have found on the ground, over him. Her face was now a deep shade of pink.

"And I love you so much when you get all flustered like that, it's adorable and it makes me want to kiss you even more and— God make me stop!" Fitz whined, burying his face in his pillow, hoping against hope that it was all just a very weird and vivid dream.

"Here, drink, Fitz, it'll help," she said, pushing the bottle back into his hands.

He took his time downing half of it. At least, while he was drinking, he wasn't spouting out every embarrassing thought he'd had about her ever since they first met.

"Come on, Fitz, try to sleep," she said, her voice wonderfully soft and sounding kind of distant. Now that she mentioned it, he was indeed starting to feel a little drowsy. But that apparently didn't stop his treacherous mouth from spilling out everything he'd tried so hard to keep a secret since he'd almost lost her.

"I mean it you know, 's not just sex. When I thought I'd lost you, I wanted to die, I'd rather have jumped out of that plane without a parachute than live in a world that didn't have you in it…" He thought he could feel her fingers threading through his hair. That was very relaxing and soft and he was really, really tired. "But then you came back and you kissed me right—" He tried to move his hand up to show her the exact spot on his cheek but he was just too exhausted.

"I know, Fitz," she said, grazing the apple of his cheek with her thumb. Her voice was so soft and pretty, but it sounded like she was so far away. Like an angel. But no, she was right here, he could feel her, right beside him. As always. Right beside him the whole damn time.

He smiled as his eyes fluttered close. She was here and she was safe and he was her hero. She'd said it herself. "I love you so much," he mumbled under his breath.

"I love you too, Fitz," he thought she said before feeling her lips on his cheek, in the exact same spot as the last time. And then nothing.

-0-0-0-

It was all silent when Fitz regained consciousness. Cracking an eye open and looking through the window, he quickly realized that it was also very dark outside. He must have been asleep for some time. The last few hours were kind of a blur. He remembered the biscuits, the truth serum, and then Jemma had brought him back to his bunk and… oh no! All the things he'd said about her boobs, her arse and his feelings… was it possible that he'd dreamed that part?

No. He did fall asleep weirdly rapidly but he remembered Jemma answering him and touching his face and she'd even told him she loved him. God, that was embarrassing! He'd declared his love for her and he must have been so pathetic that she told him she loved him but then kissed him on the cheek to remind him that, for her, it was, of course, still the friendly platonic kind of love they'd always shared.

Fitz tried to roll out of bed to change into his pyjamas for the rest of the night, but a warm, heavy weight prevented him to do so. Of course, he should have realized that his blanket was never this warm or this heavy. And it usually didn't breathe either. Or smell like Jemma. 

Once he felt completely awake, he started feeling her breath against his neck. She had one arm and one leg loosely wrapped around him, which felt at the same time really nice and really distracting. But with that cute way her hand was gripping his shirt in her sleep, she also kind of reminded him of a sleeping baby koala. Neither of those thoughts explained why she was here with him though. Especially in that position. They'd fallen asleep in the same bed by accident before, or just because one of them was too tired to go back to their dorm, but they'd never woken up like that. They were usually back to back with nothing but their backs, or eventually their butts, touching. So why was she holding onto him like that? That had to be deliberate. And why was she even here at all? She didn't look or sound tired when he drifted off, she could have just gone back to the lab or to the common room.

His light movements must have triggered her awakening because he felt her stir against his back. Her grip on him tightened a little before it loosened again.

"Jemma?" he whispered tentatively.

"Mmmhm?" she replied with a sleepy voice, her breath on his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'm a little confused…"

"Oh, oh, of course," she said before disentangling herself from him. Fitz immediately missed the warmth but at least he could turn around to see her. With only the lights coming from the plane's wing through the window, he couldn't see much except that her hair was a little messy and her eyes looked sleep-heavy. She looked even lovelier like that and it was a sight he wouldn't mind waking up to every day. At least, it seemed that the effects of the truth serum were gone because he didn't feel compelled to tell her.

She gave him a shy but fond little smile that made his heart leap in his chest. "I gave you something to sleep. That's why you drifted off so quickly," she said, never breaking eye contact, as they laid on their side facing each other now.

"What? How?"

"Slipped it into the water. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought that was best. I did the same with Skye. She was snoring face first on her bed when I went to check up on her earlier," she said with a mischievous smile. Fitz couldn't help smiling at the rather unflattering image. His crush on the young woman had been short lived and evaporated the moment he realized he'd been in love with Jemma all along. He'd actually already seen Jemma in the same position when she'd had a little too much to drink once, and found it adorable.

"Ah yes, you didn't want me to embarrass myself any more than I did, right?" Fitz said with a self-deprecative chuckle. He felt disappointed and ridiculous but at least it looked like he hadn't ruined their friendship if she was comfortable enough to come back and sleep next to him.

She shook her head. "Because I wanted to give you a chance to tell me all those lovely things, and more, when you decide to do it," she replied and his heart skipped a beat at the way she looked at him then. Earnest and without a trace of mockery despite how embarrassing, and not at all lovely, some of those things had sounded to him.

"But why?"

"Because it wasn't fair that you couldn't choose the right moment and I-I've been thinking about you too recently. I mean, I've always thought about you of course, but since that mission in Ossetia when I thought I might lose you, I think something has changed. I love you more than anything, Fitz, always have, but now it's different and—"

"Jemma…"

"And your cute little bum gives me more than friendly ideas as well."  
"Jemma!" he cried out and she giggled at his shocked reaction.

"Shush now, we're going to need to be very quiet, we don't want to wake Skye up,"

"What? Why? What do you… what?"

That was way too much information to process in the middle of the night.

"I want to kiss you, Fitz. And I'm also very much interested in that business with my nipples, preferably while I—"

He launched himself forward and cut her off with a kiss. Knowing that she loved him and wanted to kiss him was more than enough for him, he didn't think he could process much more at the moment. She seemed alright with that because she responded to the kiss eagerly and palmed his cheek as her body slid closer to him once more. There was nothing tentative in their kiss. It was like the air had caught fire the moment their mouths touched, and passion overtook them. Their lips moved almost desperately against each other as Jemma made the most erotic little noises of pleasure, until she licked across his lips and deepened the kiss. Fitz moaned and all notion of pacing or not wanting to be too bold and scare her away evaporated, and he wound his free arm around her shoulders to pull her as close as he could. She let out a small whimper and hooked her leg around his hip once more, pushing until he was forced to roll onto his back and Jemma was straddling him.

She broke the kiss then, much too soon in Fitz's opinion, and looked down at him with that smile he knew so well. Like when she beat him at chess or finished an exam first. She looked triumphant for some reason he didn't truly understand, but Fitz was more than happy to be her prize.

"You've been forced to be very sincere with me," she said against his lips before pulling back until she was sitting on top of him. His prick twitched in interest and he honestly still couldn't be sure this wasn't all a dream. "Which is completely your fault by the way," she added mock-admonishing. "But I thought we should be even, which is why I'm telling you I liked your ideas, as always, and I actually have ideas of my own that I'd like to share if you're interested…"

Fitz kept staring at her for another long moment, completely enamored by the bright look in her eyes and her mischievous smile. Then he lifted his left hand up and tentatively placed it on her breast. They grinned at each other for a moment but then, Fitz squeezed the flesh gently and Jemma bit her lip. Her playfulness seemed to give way to arousal, so he moved his thumb and swiped it over the nipple that had distracted him so many times in the lab, and was happy to find it already standing up to attention. He did it again and again as he massaged her cup, until she let out a soft low moan. Fitz jumped into action then, sitting up straighter until he could capture her mouth again while his hands went for the buttons of her blouse. She did the same with his shirt and soon they were pushing their respective tops off their shoulders. Jemma didn't hesitate to reach behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, letting it slip off her shoulders. And that's when he knew for sure it wasn't a dream. His dreams had the annoying tendency to stop before things got really interesting, leaving him horny and frustrated. It didn't look like Jemma would be stopping this anytime soon.

"You're so beautiful," he let out in a whisper and Jemma giggled. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at her.

"Are you talking to me or my boobs?" she asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Both. I have enough love for the three of you," he replied and she giggled even louder.

"Shush!" he admonished. "We're supposed not to wake Skye up, remember!"

"Well, shut me up then," she replied with a raised eyebrow. A barely disguised incentive to kiss her again but Fitz actually had other ideas.

He was in the perfect position, and he would have been crazy to do anything else, so he closed his mouth around one taut nipple. She was the one who brought it up again after all. She whimpered and arched her back in encouragement, so he palmed her other tit. His cock hardened at the sensation. Her skin was soft and covered in goosebumps and she tasted even better, like a stronger, headier version of her lovely scent. He suckled on her nipple and swirled his tongue around it and she let out an almost desperate whimper.

"This-this isn't gonna to help keep me quiet," she said, her voice deliciously breathless, and Fitz chuckled against her skin. He detached his lips from her breast only to reattach it to the other and she whimpered again. He blindly brought his hand up and playfully put it over her mouth then. She tried to bite him, which made Fitz laugh, until she managed to capture one finger and, instead of biting on it, sucked it into her mouth.

"Fuck!" he mumbled against her skin as he felt his cock grow fully hard in a matter of seconds as his brain was assaulted with an onslaught of the dirtiest scenarios he had ever imagined. Christ, he hoped she'd like these ideas as much. Jemma wiggled over him then, until his cock was rubbing between her legs and they both moaned out loud.

"Fitz!" she breathed out and sucked on his finger once more as she started gyrating her hips over him. He could feel the heat of her even through his jeans and her trousers, and his cock throbbing with pleasure with every movement. He really hoped Jemma enjoyed all this as much as he did because he wasn't going to last long at this rate. It had been too long since he shared this kind of intimacy with anyone, and none of it had ever compared to even just kissing Jemma. One hand left her breast and went down to palm her arse instead. On the next pass, he pushed her more firmly against his cock and he could feel her body tremble with pleasure. He reluctantly pulled his hand from her mouth then and let it join its pair on her arse as he kept suckling on her tit. He pushed her harder on the next pass and she keened in pleasure. The reasons why they should probably be quiet seemed rather unclear for a moment as he tried to catalogue every incredibly erotic sound coming out of her mouth.

"Fitz, I'm gonna-I'm gonna… Fitz, kiss me!" she said, her voice breathless and almost pleading, so he let go of her nipple and crashed his lips back to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth urgently and it felt like she wanted to devour him as her hips kept crashing harder and harder against his erection until suddenly, she froze and moaned against his lips as she came. Her hips stuttered against him a few more times until he felt her muscles go lax. She broke the kiss then, breathing heavily against his lips for a moment. And just when Fitz was about to speak, she started moving again. She put her hands on his shoulders for leverage and rolled her hips against his straining cock. His hands came back into action of their own volition as he helped her move against him. He wanted to ask her to stop, take a break so that they could take the rest of their clothes off, hoping she might want him inside as much as he wanted to be inside her, but he just didn't have the will to stop her now when she felt that good. Her breathing was harsh against his lips as she worked herself against him and Fitz could feel the telltale signs of his impending orgasm.

"Jemma, I'm-I'm close…" he whispered, and she captured his lips in a messy kiss. She rolled her hips once, twice more and let out a squeaky little noise into his mouth as she came once more. He'd been so close himself that he hadn't realized she'd reached that point again. He, Leopold Fitz, had brought Jemma Simmons to orgasm. Twice. The thought made him so delirious with joy and pride that he almost forgot his own pleasure. Until she stopped moving and he whimpered pitifully. She laughed lightly and pushed at his shoulders until he was lying on his back again. He was too far gone to understand what she was trying to do but, well, also too far gone to try and stop her. Jemma had always been brilliant at everything she did, and he trusted her with that as well. She moved backwards a little and immediately went for the button of his jeans, his zip coming right after. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and his boxer briefs all at the same time, and pulled them down. His hips went up instinctively, and his cock finally sprang free, rock hard and pointing towards his stomach. She bit her lip and he thought he might come from the lustful look in her eyes alone. But she took hold of his cock then and all coherent thought left his mind. She stroked him up and down tentatively a few times before her grip became firmer and her movements more rapid.

"Bloody hell!" he let out as his eyes fluttered close. "Jemma…"

"Come for me," she whispered breathlessly as she started moving even faster, adding a little twist to it every time she moved down. Her hand was practically flying over him now with how much he was leaking precum. He was so close, he just needed—

Her other hand cupped his balls and his orgasm crashed over him. His hips pushed up from the bed as his pulsing cock released into her hand and he bit his lip not to cry out in ecstasy. She kept stroking him firmly until he was spent and he fell back against the mattress, feeling boneless and ready to fall asleep. He vaguely felt her move and heard her grab tissues from his tiny bedside table. He blindly took one from her and cleaned himself as best as he could before pulling his boxers back on, his cock still feeling too sensitive to pull his jeans back on as well. Only when he felt her snuggle against his side did he manage to open his eyes again and turn his head to look at her. Even with what very little light was coming through the window, Fitz could see how pink and kiss swollen her lips were and how heavy lidded her eyes were, and that was a sight he never wanted to forget.

She smiled at him sleepily and he smiled back. He palmed her cheek and pulled her face closer so that he could press a tender kiss to her lips.

"That was—"

"Fantastic," she finished for him before pecking his nose playfully. "And not what I expected when I first baked these biscuits!" she added and they both giggled.

"Shush!" he whispered, playfully putting a finger on her lips. "You're going to wake Skye up."

"Too late for that!" came a voice from the other side of the wall. Jemma's eyes went comically wide and Fitz knew his must look equally big. "Are you done now so I can get back to sleep?" she asked, and Fitz would have been mortified if he still didn't feel so blissfully happy from his orgasm and the fact that Jemma was the one to give it to him.

"Yes. Sorry," Jemma said, her voice just loud enough for Skye to hear, before burying her face into his shoulder. Fitz chuckled as he wound his arm around her back to pull her closer. He knew she was embarrassed, and he sympathized of course, but he loved it that it felt so natural to be like that. This closeness between them was all very new obviously, but Fitz already felt like he would never get tired of it.

And now, at least they wouldn't have to hide whatever their relationship would become from Skye.

"Do we need to talk?" he whispered against her hair and she looked up at him.

"Probably, yes. But maybe once we'll be… you know… really alone," she replied, tilting her head towards the wall.

"Yeah…"

"But I love you and that's enough for me right now," she added with a soft smile.

"And I love you too, Jemma."

"Awww, and I love you too guys!"

"Skye!" they both hissed in unison.

"Sorry," she whispered, doing a terrible job to muffle her giggling. "Good night!"

"Good night, Skye," they replied.

Jemma snuggled more comfortably against his side and Fitz grabbed the blanket that had been pushed to the side at some point, pulling it back on top of them both. He kissed her on the lips, just because he could, one more time, and closed his eyes. He would soon have to think of a way to soundproof those bloody tiny bunks, but for now, he would just enjoy the warm weight against his side and slip into blissful oblivion surrounded by his lover's wonderful scent.


End file.
